


Он просто рядом

by Yotsuyu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu/pseuds/Yotsuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безрейтинговая невинная зарисовочка об отношениях Шизуки и Кимихиро.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он просто рядом

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: КЛАМПу
> 
> Внимание! Возможен спойлер для не читавших мангу дальше 17-го тома!!
> 
> Мельком появляются Ларг Мокона, Мару и Моро.

Ватануки был настолько хрупок и так беспомощно дрожал в его объятиях, что Домеки ощутил прилив тёплой нежности к этому взъерошенному и потерянному мальчишке. Кто бы мог подумать, что больше не взрослеющий подросток станет так ему дорог. Сам Шизука был уже зрелым мужчиной, серьёзность и уравновешенность с возрастом только вцементировались в его характер. Но и Кимихиро перестал быть прежним: став хозяином магазина, он с каждым днём всё реже и реже раздражённо кричал на друга (не то что раньше – за малейшую «провинность» вопли раскатывались по всей округе). Теперь он лишь иногда ворчал, да и то уже скорее по привычке, чем всерьёз. А смотрел как! При каждом его взгляде у лучника всё внутри словно мороз тоски сковывал: столько скрытой горечи было в разноцветных глазах. При этом Ватануки ни единым словом не высказывал её, тщательно и даже упрямо таил в себе.

Шизука же очень часто ощущал, что готов был бы заплатить чем угодно, чтобы хоть разок увидеть прежнего, живого и шумного одноклассника. Ужасно хотелось услышать до боли знакомое недовольное «чёртов Домеки!» в череде всех несчастий, которые изобретательный синеглазка призывал на его голову. Хотелось понаблюдать за странными, порой до колик смешными телодвижениями тонкого изломанного тела и мысленно вручить другу пальмовую ветвь за «своеобразный танец урожая». Хотелось при сумасшедшем (и главное – неожиданном) крике Кимихиро заткнуть пострадавшее ухо и буркнуть «умолкни», после чего игнорировать получасовую лекцию о страданиях крикуна. Или часовое рассуждение о том, как же Домеки его бесит. Хоть на денёк вернуть то время, хоть на полдня… Попереживать за необдуманные действия легкомысленного мальчишки, а не за глухую печаль подростка с глазами умудрённого годами старца… Как раньше всё было просто… И как сейчас – невыносимо тягостно.

Так как сколько-то (кажется, неимоверно много) лет назад Ватануки принял решение и больше не мог покинуть магазин, он стал поручать дела старому другу. И внук Харуки чувствовал странную радость, когда волшебник предлагал ему очередное задание, а сам отправлялся в мир снов, чтобы уловить пророческие видения. От подростка теперь исходил аромат табака, шуршание кимоно предвещало появление. Его тело, по-прежнему тонкое и хрупкое, приобрело изящные очертания, каждый жест был исполнен невыразимой словами обрывистой лёгкости.

Поначалу, обнаружив эти неожиданные изменения, Шизука робел и даже опасался лишний раз притрагиваться к другу. Но, постепенно привыкнув к новому Кимихиро, к его запаху, одежде и движениям, мужчина в полной мере осознал всю будто стеклянную красоту хозяина магазина. Порой он даже ловил себя на том, что насильно заставляет себя отводить взгляд от сидящего с ним рядом мальчика. Будучи честным с собой, Домеки давно осознал свои чувства к ученику Юко, но предпочитал не распространяться о них. Только сама зоркая ведьма задолго до своего исчезновения поняла,  _что_ скрывается под маской спокойствия лучника, и впоследствии всячески сталкивала его с Ватануки. Самому же предмету симпатии раньше было не до этого, а уж потом – и подавно. И всё-таки Шизука иногда ловил на себе непонятный взгляд разноцветных глаз и начинал всерьёз подозревать, что для волшебника подобен раскрытой книге. Но Кимихиро даже если и знал о его любви, виду не подавал. И в их отношениях ничего не менялось, а Домеки приходил в магазин как к себе домой.

Буквально час назад друзья вдвоём защищали от склизких чёрных тварей невидимого для внука Харуки ребёнка. Мужчину до сих пор так и не отпустила проклятая слабость. Однако _что_ значило его самочувствие по сравнению с состоянием Ватануки… Только после фразы Ларга лучник понял, что друг не просто так сидел под навесом, обнимая малыша, и наблюдал за сражением. Оказывается, он на протяжении всей битвы удерживал защиту вокруг не только крохи-невидимки, но и вокруг товарища. Сопоставив это с тем, что сам волшебник был серьёзно ранен демоном, увернувшимся в первое мгновение от очищающей стрелы, Шизука нахмурился и привычно прошептал:

-Дурак.

Потом наклонился и коснулся губами черноволосой макушки лежащего в его руках подростка. Тот, уже погрузившийся в исцеляющий сон, уткнулся носом в грудь Домеки, доверчиво прижался и еле слышно засопел. Ощутив пальцами дрожь, изредка пробегавшую по тельцу любимого, мужчина осторожно дотянулся до края одеяла и укутал им сжатые колени ученика Юко. Медленно откинулся на подушки и заглянул в его бледное худое лицо, думая, что сейчас могучий исполнитель желаний выглядит слабым одиноким ребёнком. От этой мысли сердце лучника болезненно сжалось, и он коснулся губами сначала чуть нахмуренного лба, потом тонких губ Ватануки. Погладил шелковистые волосы, закрывающие нежную и опять же хрупкую шею волшебника, слегка улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Желание защитить Кимихиро, оградить его от опасностей и страданий – вот за что бы отдать какое угодно сокровище. Ведь никого и ничего дороже этого мальчика у Шизуки нет. Но внук Харуки решил, что сам исполнит своё желание, не прибегая к помощи магазина, и уж тем более не посвящая любимого в подробности мечты. Защищать. Явно и тайно, но вечно. Потому что их встреча не была случайностью… А их дальнейшее сближение не что иное как неизбежность.

Размышляя об этом, Домеки не заметил, как задремал. Обнявшиеся и спящие, они с Ватануки являли собой умиротворяющую картинку. Чёрный Мокона, пробормотав пресловутое «сладкая парочка», поправил край одеяла и выскочил из комнаты к притихшим Мару и Моро.


End file.
